EL PECADO DEL AMOR
by Momoyo20
Summary: Q pecados cometerias para salvar la vida de un ser qerido? y su alma? Harry hara todo lo posible y al final de su camino se dara cuenta de que el mayor pecado que podria cometer es amar a ser más oscuro
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR ES MI DEMONIO

El expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba en su trayecto de regreso a Londres al termino del curso, el sexto para Harry Potter un joven de 16 años que en esos momentos se encontraba en un compartimiento del tren con su amigos, Ron Weasley y la hermana de este Ginny sus dos mejores amigos, no hacia más de 10 minutos los hermanos gemelos de estos acababan de salir del compartimiento, ese sería el ultimo viaje de aquellos chicos en el tren y el año próximo sería el turno de el y de Ron.

Pensando en esto miro por la ventana y se percato de que ya pronto llegarían a la estación.

-...verdad Harry?-Pregunto Ron al distraído castaño

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto

-Le decía a Ginny que estas vacaciones iras solo a la casa hasta después de tu cumpleaños-

-Si, mamá quiere redecorar la casa al estilo muggle-Comento a los pelirrojos

-¿Y eso por que?, si lo hacen sin magia tardarían días- Pregunto Ginny

-Ese es el propósito, mamá dice que necesitamos hacer cosas juntos, por más de cinco minutos- El tren disminuyo su velocidad indicando a todos los alumnos que habían llegado.

Los chicos bajaban del tren para reunirse con sus familias, los cuatro pelirrojos bajaron y tras ellos Harry

-Hola chicos que tal están-Saludo la señora Weasley estrechando a todos –Harry cariño, tus padres están por aya-Indico Moly

-Gracias-Dijo Harry mirando el lugar que le indicaban a lo lejos un hombre al el cual se parecía enormemente lo saludaba acompañado de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, tras ellos Harry vio una nube negra detrás de su padre que se disperso cuando fijo su mirada

-Vendrás a quedarte unos días con nosotros verdad cariño-Lo distrajo la señora Weasley

-Por supuesto que lo hará Moly-Los padres del chico se habían acercad hasta donde la familia de pelirrojos

-Lily, James¿cómo han estado?-

-Bien Moly gracias como han estado ustedes-

-De maravilla James, de maravilla, bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos, Arthur tiene muchos compromisos hoy-Dio a conocer Molly agrupando a sus hijos –Bien todos, Fred quieres dejar eso ya-Grito al gemelo que intentaba poner una véngala a el portafolios de un tipo que pasaba por ahí

-Nos veremos-Se despidió Harry mientras se alejaba con sus padres

-Cuídense- Se despidió Ron

Los Potter's salieron de la estación se dirigieron a un callejón

-Y como te fue-Pregunto James a Harry

-Bien, lo normal, nada emocionante-Contesto con simpleza

-Cuando lo dices de ese modo parece que te aburre el colegio-Comento Lily mirando a su hijo al tiempo en el que alcanzaba una lata aplastada y la ponía frente a los dos hombres que la acompañaban y miraba su reloj.

Ambos hombres tomaron la lata y en cuestión de segundos una ráfaga de colores se mostró frente a sus ojos y la sensación de que los jalaban del ombligo se hizo presente pero segundos después desapareció, los tres aparecieron en un lugar totalmente distinto a el callejón al que habían entrado, ahora se encontraban en un pequeña colina cubierta de un frondoso césped y unas piedras que delineaban un camino que guiaba hacia una casa de dos plantas en lo que parecía ser la mitad de la nada, ya que no había señales de casas aledañas

-Buenos es que, si se podría decir que de no ser por el Quidditch la escuela sería totalmente aburrida-Admitió Harry

-Pero como puedes decir eso, yo no he conocido otro lugar más divertido que Hogwarts, bueno tal vez uno-Dijo James guiñándole un ojo a su esposa que comprendió la indirecta

-Tal vez aya sido así en sus tiempos pero, ahora es diferente-Harry había entrado a la casa arrojándose al primer sillón que vio, detrás suyo su padre levitaba su baúl hasta el segundo piso donde se perdió de vista tras el muro, pero intentes después se escucho un abrir y cerrar de puerta lo que indicaba que el baúl estaba en la habitación del chico

-No puedo creerte Harry, con mi capa y el mapa es imposible que te aburras-Alego James sentándose frente a su hijo desordenándose el cabello, gesto que imito su hijo

-Quieren los dos dejar de hacer eso, tu ya estas muy grandecito y tu ya lo tienes demasiado desordenado para que lo desordenes más-Reclamo Lily a padre e hijo para sentarse a lado de James

-Pues créelo papá, de nada me sirve el mapa o la capa si no tengo a donde ir o que hacer-

-Imposible siempre hay algo que hacer, recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos tardamos en descubrir cada pasadizo y las veces que salíamos para visitar a Remus-

-Eso es claro lo que digo, yo no tengo ningún pasadizo que descubrir, por que tu ya lo hiciste y no tengo que escabullirme para visitar a nadie a media noche

-Ni a la hermosa pelirroja amiga tuya?-Pregunto en tonó burlesco James lo que provoco que Harry se sonrojara, miro asía su derecha

-¿Qué no se escucho?-Se burlaba James Harry volvió el rostro a los adultos y de nuevo ahí estaba la espesa nube negra tras su padre-¿Qué?-Pregunto este al ver que Harry miraba sobre su hombro y giro el rostro hacia su espalda y al hacer dicho acto la nube se disperso

-Nada-Respondió Harry quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos

El día paso entre anécdotas del pasado una rica cena y comentarios despectivos de Snape que era defendido por Lily, y así las vacaciones de Harry pasaron casi volando sin ningún contratiempo, más la ocasional visión de la nube negra que parecía perseguir a su padre

-Me pasas la mantequilla-Pidió Harry a su madre durante el desayuno, a un semana de su cumpleaños 17, los tres estaban vestidos con ropas ya viejas y bastante manchadas de pintura lo que indicaba que la redecoración aun no terminaba

-¿Mamá?-Pregunto al ver que la mujer miraba con recelo a su marido, James que también había notado el despiste levantado la vista del periodito que leía

-¿Me decías?-Respondió al darse cuenta de que Harry le había llamado y no se percato

-La mantequilla-Señalo

-O claro-Tomo la mantequilla y la paso a su hijo

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto James

-Bueno...-Dudo Lily-Nada creí ver humo a tu espalda es todo-James se giro y no encontró nada a Harry le pareció extraño aquello, así que al parecer no era el único que veía aquel extraño suceso

-Ah... yo también-Dijo Harry

-¿Tu también que?-Pregunto su padre

-Que yo también lo he visto-Al ver que sus padre no comprendían aclaro-El humo-Los dos le miraron para intercambiar miradas entre ellos –No ahora, en otras ocasiones, desde que llegue a casa-

-Debe ser la imaginación, tanto sol y solventes-Aclaro James sin darle importancia al asunto, sonrió nerviosamente y regreso a la lectura del periódico aquel gesto levanto sospechas en Harry

_-Algo no anda bien_-Se dijo así mismo Harry sintiéndose algo nervioso


	2. EL PAGO

EL PAGO

Después del desayuno James fue el primero en salir, ese día pintarían la cerca y para cuando Harry y Lily se le reunieron ya no había nada por hacer, James había terminado de pintar todo con magia

-Acordamos que lo haríamos sin magia-Reprocho Lily en cuanto vio a James

-Calma Lily-Recomendó James viendo como el rostro de su esposa se ponía del mismo tono que su cabello

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Reprocho de nuevo más indignada

-Lily, hemos tapizado las paredes, pintado la casa y arreglamos los muebles viejos a mano Lily, yo creo que uno espera las vacaciones para descansar no para trabajar aun más, démonos un respiro-Lily suspiro resignada pero acepto

Después de la pequeña discusión los tres entraron a cambiarse, después de eso James se encerró en su estudio y Harry no le vio la cara a su padre hasta la cena y el día siguiente paso igual

-Y papá?-Pregunto Harry al tercer día de la tregua de labores (como la nombro Lily)

-Salió esta mañana, vino Sirius y se fueron no me dijeron donde, quieres comer algo?-

-No mamá, voy a terminar la tarea para McGonagall

Y después de comer Harry decidió esperar la llegada de su padre y su padrino, durante todo ese tiempo sintió nervios y miedo, mucho miedo y no sabía por que, como muchas de las veces esos sentimientos nacían en el sin ninguna razón aparente o coherente

-Hola Harry-Saludo Sirius al entrar su padre solo le hizo gesto con la cabeza

-Ya llegaron-Dijo Lily que bajaba corriendo del segundo piso y se aventó a los brazos de su esposo -Estaba preocupada, me mataban los nervios y ustedes dos que no avisan-Les reprocho a los dos

-Calma Lily, lo he regresado sano y salvo, por que tantos nervios- Pregunto Sirius a la mujer

-Lo siento, no se que me pasa hoy-Se excuso la mujer

-Tenemos ya algo de hambre cariño-Le dijo James aun abrazándola y mirándola con mucha ternura y a la vez tristeza…

-Podemos hablar papá?-Le pregunto Harry cuado su madre se levanto de la mesa

-De que?-Le pregunto este

-De lo que ha estado pasándote, esa sombra humo o lo que sea a estado a tu espalda durante toda la cena, se que también mamá lo ha visto y tu, de eso quiero hablar¿qué es eso?-

-No es nada de lo que te debas preocupar, una broma de Sirius por una apuesta, no e logrado quitarme el conjuro y el tampoco a podido-Le respondió James tratando de disimular nervios, pero no lo logro, ya que sus manos se movían sobre la mesa y Harry supo que le mentía por que a toda costa evitaba sus ojos

-Mientes-Dijo Harry en voz baja

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunto su padre no escuchando bien

-¡Mientes!-Grito levantándose con rapidez volcando la silla en la que se encontraba, golpeo la mesa con las manos extendidas-¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa? Ya no soy un niño-Le reprocho

-Pues te comportas como tal-Grito James-Esto, señalo el humo a su espalda-Es asunto mío que no te confiere, por lo tanto no tengo por que darte explicaciones-Harry hervía en ira miro a su padre, las copas sobre la mesa comenzaron a estalla pero a su padre no le inmuto en lo absoluto y Harry al ver que este no cedería y tratando de evitar una confrontación aun mayor decidió retirarse a su habitación clavando su mirada en la cortina de humo que parecía cada vez más sólida, lo más claro que había en aquella bruma eran dos esferas que flotaban entre tanto humo, blancas y que reflejaban todo, era como un par de ojos que penetraban la piel, sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda prosiguió su camino...

Bastante fastidiado, Harry azoto la puerta de su habitación ya dentro inmediatamente activo una grabadora a todo volumen, con un disco de su banda favorita inmediatamente su habitación se sello y ningún sonido se escuchaba fuera del cuarto, tirandose a la cama Harry ya no quiso saber más y así las horas pasaron...

Cuando era casi media noche Harry no se percato de que en pocos minutos cumpliría 17 años

Yo te vi avanzar  
Entre sangre y amor  
Parecías flotar  
Entre envidia en flor  
Yo te vi avanzar

Parecías flotar  
A quién querías engañar

Levantándose de su cama Harry se asomo a su ventana que daba a la parte posterior de la casa y le pareció ver a alguien o algo, que recorría con rapidez el césped a ingresaba a la casa, reaccionando con rapidez tomo su varita, salió de su cuarto, la canción mágicamente seguía en su cabeza mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, y vio aquella cosa, a mitad de la sala, bajo todas las escaleras quedando a pasaos de aquel cuerpo cubierto por humo logrando reconocer aquellos ojos blanquecino que reflejan todo lo que miraban y penetraban su alma, Harry se quedo helado no podía moverse, pero aquella sombra si, y dio varias vueltas a su alrededor escrutándolo

Yo te vi avanzar  
Y tú crees que no  
Yo te vi avanzar en círculos  
Sólo logras marearme

Descubrir al girar  
Que no hay sangre ni amor  
Y aunque puedas flotar  
Humo no es calor

Harry sentía un vació mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí de pie, finalmente el escrutinio había terminado ahora ambos estaban frente a frente

-Ahora es claro... no eres tu a quien yo busco, pero pronto-La voz de aquello que se encontraba frente a el se escuchaba muy lejana pero a la vez muy nítida, y era muy grave como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera hecho huso de ella

Yo te vi avanzar  
Y tú crees que no  
Yo te vi avanzar en círculos  
Te vi avanzar  
Y tú crees que no  
Ya te vi avanzar en círculos

Sobre círculos  
Esfera  
Sólo logras marearme

Un mareo le sobrevino a Harry, miro como aquella cosa se deslizaba frente a el, subió y bajo, entro y salió hasta que por fin se detuvo frente al despacho de su padre

-Aquí estas-Dijo y poco a poco se envolvió más en el humo, su cuerpo se comprimió formando un esfera que poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, cuando por fin desapareció Harry sintió como si acabara de caer de una gran altura, un olor a podrido lo inundo y corrió hasta el baño, entro rápidamente no se molesto en cerrar la puerta, se dejo caer al piso frente a la taza y devolvió todo lo que había comido en la cena, una onda expansiva lo hizo separar su rostro de la taza, sabía que aquello era obra de un conjuro de inconciencia, un golpe seco en el segundo piso le dio a entender que algo pesado había caído al piso, probablemente su madre, la puerta del baño que se encontraba abierta se cerro de golpe, como poco después el resto de las que se encontraban abiertas, ese era un sistema de seguridad mágico propio de la casa, solo los dueños de la casa eran los que podían abrirlas puertas, Harry levantándose rápidamente corriendo hasta la puerta intento abrirla pero se encontraba cerrada

-¡Demonios!-Grito apunto con su varita el pomo de la puerta

–¡Alohomora!-Pero el hechizo no funciono

-¡Expelliarmus!-La puerta se abrió de golpe, salió del baño a la sala pasando cerca del estudio y vio la puerta entra abierta cuado se suponía que todas se habían sellado

-Papá-Dijo al estar a unos pasos del estudio-¿Papá?-Pregunto Harry pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue un golpe dentro del estudio, abrió la puerta y adentro encontró algo que lo dejo petrificado

Frente a el una escena como sacada de un libro, su padre de rodillas frente a un tipo de alrededor dos metros de altura el grueso de dos hombres, las nauseas regresaron al ver aquel sujeto por que además de su gran tamaño, no poseía piel, eso era lo más impactante, Harry podía apreciar, cada músculo tenso de un color rojo intenso bañados de un liquido incoloro que escurría en todo el, unos ojos o mejor dicho dos esferas de un amarillo enfermizo sobre un rostro deformado, que carecía de una quijada que ocultara su lengua que colgaba asquerosamente balanceándose de un lado a otro debajo de una desdentada encía, un cráneo decorado con alguno que otro mechón de cabello que se pegaba al desnudo cráneo, sus manos sostenían un báculo del doble de su tamaño, en la punta se apreciaba una enorme cuchilla muy desgastada, todo lo largo del báculo tenía picos de diferentes gruesos.

_-Que haces aquí?-_Harry escucho una voz conicidad lo hizo desprender la mirada de aquel repugnante ser para percatarse de aquella masa de humo casi corpórea o más que la anterior vez que lo vio, aquello fuera lo que fuera parecía dirigirse a la cosa frente a su padre, no lo sabia con exactitud, por que lo que escucho decir al ser de humo no comprendió.

Pero se dio cuenta de que su suposición era afirmativa por que aquel ser descarnado pareció responder con un gruñido potente, para después decir algo que Harry pudo comprender aunque con dificultad

-Mi amo reclama lo que es suyo, y tu tardanza a echo sospechar de una traición-

-Yo no le sirvo a tu amo, por lo tanto no cometería traición si esta alma no le perteneciera-Respondió el ser de humo pero esta respuesta solo provoco un gruñido espantoso de su interlocutor que golpeo el suelo con su báculo con tal fuerza que el piso se cimbro, una grita se formo desde el punto del impacto hasta un diámetro de cincuenta centímetros.

-No hables así de mi amo maldito heraldo de extinción, esta alma mortal le pertenece a el y solo a el-Grito el descarnado, su lengua se movía de un lado hacia otro, con asco Harry miraba la escena sin comprender de la impresión que era lo que pasaba

¿Quienes eran esos seres? Y lo más importante que de que alma y de que amo hablaban…

-No tienes el nivel suficiente para dirigirte a mí, esta alma no le pertenecerá a nadie hasta que abandone su cuerpo mortal, tu presencia solo impide mi deber, regresa con tu amo que nada debes hacer aquí-El ser de humo avanzo con discreción hacia el moustro descarnado que ante sus palabras volvió a gritar impidiendo que llegara donde James se encontraba

-No, tu deber no lo cumpliste, acabare con la mortalidad de esta alma y yo mismo la llevare a mi amo-

-Es imposible que hagas mi deber, cuando yo fui quien arrebato tu mortalidad hace siglos atrás-Se mofo la figura de humo-Apártate-Ordeno

James miraba a ambos sujetos frente a el aun no había notado la presencia de su hijo en la habitación hasta el nuevo grito de moustro que le preemitió ver hacia la puerta donde su hijo miraba atónito temblando de pies a cabeza

-¡Márchate!-La voz de James resonó en la habitación ambos seres lo miraron al igual que Harry

-¡Márchate!-Repitió con mayor fuerza, Harry no supo que hacer aunque hubiera querido irse sus piernas no respondían

Pero no pudo hacer nada o pensar en nada por que de inmediato en un esquina de la habitación la poca luz que había comenzó apagarse y como su de una aspiradora se tratase las paredes comenzaron a ser succionadas por un hoyo negro que se había formado en ese preciso lugar

Poco apoco se hizo grande ocupando más de la mitad la habitación, de repente todo ruido se extinguió, el viento que entrar por la ventana ceso abruptamente y los sonidos que por esta se colaban se extinguieron un escalofrió recorrió a Harry por completo helando su cuerpo tanto que le dolía, clavo su mirada hacia la tremenda oscuridad que de lanada había invadido su hogar y poco a poco pudo vislumbrar un silueta de enormes proporciones.

No, no te escondas en esa esquina

Esa esquina

Esta húmeda y pegajosa

Y no,

Por un momento pensó que aparecería un gigante frente a el pero no fue así, solo pudo ver la tenue silueta delinead de un enorme individuo que no se asomaba a la escasa luz, el moustro se arrodillo dejando su lanza en el suelo el ser de humo simplemente permaneció quieto

-He esperado mucho tiempo ya-Una voz, o mejor dicho varias voces se escucharon provenir de la persona que se ocultaba en la penumbra

Harry sabia que solo había una persona que había hablado pero aquello que dijo…Harry reconoció varias voces de hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, hasta diferentes idiomas a la vez

-Una eternidad para muchos y no he recibido el pago a un trato hecho ya hace 17 años mortales-Las diferentes voces seguían hablando con tranquilidad y el rostro de James Potter se contorsionaba de terror…

No huyas más

Mis manos corren más que tu

Y no, no huyas

Tú me conoces mejor

-Dos vidas salvadas a cambio de una alma sin pecado de condenación eterna, ese fue el trato Potter James y tu pago debes cumplir, deja de esconderte detrás de tu precario poder mágico-

-Yo…-James miraba a su interlocutor el miedo en su voz era muy audible –Yo… solo-Trago saliva con pesadez, para después ponerse de pie -Necesito más tiempo-Pidió confortando a su interlocutor

-Imposible-Respondió con calma el ser aun oculto entre las sombras

-El trato fueron 17 años mortales de vida después de establecido el pacto, ya se han agotado, deja de escapar y acepta el destino que haz escogido, diste tu palabra, de no cumplir con esta, las vidas que se salvaron serán extinguidas y me pertenecerán al igual que la tuya- Una mano se extendió hacia el frente donde la luz permitió vislumbrarla delgada como la de cualquier persona joven, de un blanco que Harry jamás había visto, decorada solamente con un pequeño añillo de color negro que resaltaba con facilidad

Al ver aquella mano una onda de calor recorrió a Harry a quien el aliento regreso al igual que la calma, poco a poco su mente comenzó a procesar toda la información con detenimiento desde que había salido de su habitación hasta ahora, todo estaba claro, lo había comprendido…

-Niégate una vez más y las vidas que salvaste serán exterminadas-Amenazo el dueño de aquella mano, James miro a Harry quien a su vez lo miraba y agachando la mirada respondió

-No me negare-El ser de humo que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen avanzo hasta James

-No-Grito Harry corriendo hasta su padre interponiéndose entre el y el ser de humo


	3. VIVIR CON LA MUERTE

VIVIR CON LA MUERTE

Para Harry aquellos días pasaban como si no pasara nada, escuchaba a todas esas personas dándole sus condolencias en el funeral, a su madre llorar, a sus amigos mirarlo con lastima y un sin fin de personas entrar y salir de la casa pero, no sentía nada…

_Tratar de ver  
Con ojos de papel  
El tiempo los incendiara _

_El calendario no se cambia a tu favor_

Ni entendía nada, era como si no estuviera en ese lugar, desde esa noche sentía la cabeza pesada y no podía enfocar bien, sentía adormecido su cuerpo, al oír a las personas hablar perdía atención en las palabras y solo les escuchaba decir un vago blah, blah, blah, no podía concentrarse en algo y ya nada le llamaba suficientemente la atención como para tratar distraerse, se sentía un zombi o mejor dicho no se sentía como nada.

_Tratar de ser  
camino sin disfraz  
tu rostro no soportara  
Correr no siempre te hace avanzar_

En esos momentos estaba tirado en su cama mirando al techo sin mirarlo en realidad, eran pasadas la una de la madrugada la casa ya estaba vacía, por alguna razón Harry sintió curiosidad de mirar su mano en algunos momentos se había encontrado rascándose el dorso de una manera casi compulsiva pero como de tan improviso comenzaba esa comenzó de improviso desaparecía, levanto su brazo derecho hasta la altura de sus ojos y miro, la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana y fue extraño pudo ver un reflejo en su mano, las letras eran nítidas pero como la ultima ocasión no pudo descifrar su significado, estaba tan confundido que no podía saber cual letra era cual, pero no puso atención a descifrar por que de eso y dejo caer su mano sobre su rostro.

_No me muero ni en mi propia cruz_

-Hola-La voz de su madre le hizo retirar la mano de su rostro, no supo cuando entro a la habitación o cuando se sentó a su lado en su cama

-Hola-Dijo escuchando su voz resonar en sus oídos, se oía tan extraña y lejana

-Que día no?-Decía Lily Harry a pesar de escuchar tan lejana y casi en eco la voz de su madre percibía un tono como cuando terminas de haber llorado-Sabes, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo hace un rato antes de irte que si deseas reintegrarte más tarde a las clases estará bien-

Poco a poco Harry comenzó a sentir menos pesada su cabeza y su cuerpo dejaba de estar adormecido, se sentó en la cama tan rápido que se mareo, ahora todas las imágenes y palabras resonaban en su cabeza, el, su padre, James Potter estaba muerto, ese día había sido su funeral, Harry comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sentía un nudo en su garganta, puso ambas manos sobre las rodillas y vio brillar las letras que esta vez supo descifrar.

"Debes ir a Howarts"

-¿Qué?-Pregunto en voz alta, su madre volteo a verlo y Harry de inmediato se cubrió la mano

-Dumbledore dice que puedes faltar un tiempo a clases hasta que te sientas bien si lo prefieres, Harry ninguno esperaba que esto pasara, nos tomo por sorpresa y entiendo si no quieres ir a la escuela la próxima semana, el señor Mcmahon me recomienda lo mismo pero si te soy sincera no deseo seguir con estas vacaciones, quiero regresar a trabajar o a mantenerme ocupada en cualquier cosa, pero si tu quieres pasar unos días más en casa lo entenderé y me quedare contigo-

Harry escuchaba a su madre con detenimiento ahora que ese despojamiento mental quería tiempo para digerir todo aun recordaba lo de la noche pasada, pero en su mano un calor se había comenzado a sentir descubrió el dorso y las palabras brillaron con más intensidad que antes.

"Debes ir a Howarts"

Leyó nuevamente, temió que su madre se percatara del brillo y cubrió con más fuerza su mano pero el brillo se incrementaba y le quemaba, sintió el sudor comenzar a acumularse en su frente y su mano quemarle cada vez más.

-No creo que, quedarnos en esta casa nos haga bien a ninguno de los dos-Harry sintió como poco a poco el ardor cedía, con alivio miro a su madre

-Regresare a Howarts la próxima semana, no quiero que te sientas sola pero…-

-Hay que seguir…-En la mano de Harry ya no había nada escrito

La habitación quedo en silencio solo se podían distinguir las dos figuras sentadas sobre una cama en una habitación en penumbras…

Howarts

Vivir

Detrás de ti

Están nublando todo

Y te persigue

Es vivir

Como quería que lo dejaran de mirar, sentía que la nuca le quemaba, no llevaban mas de 10 minutos en el andén 9 ¾

Y todas las miradas se habían clavado en su madre y en el.

-Que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que vernos?-Se quejo Harry, Lily solo miro a su hijo

Desnuda tu piedad

Ocupa el deseo

No es agonía

Esto es vivir

El tren comenzó a dar la señal para ser abordado, a lo lejos logro ver a los Weasley, ambos Potter´s avanzaron hacia los pelirrojos.

-Harry-La señora Weasley se arrojo sobre el chico, en el mismo momento en que los brazos de Moly lo tocaron Harry imploro por que se alejara de el, a pesar de que sabia que aquel abrazo no tenia nada de fingido no podía soportar la idea de la compasión, pero sobre todo el aceptar que su padre ya no estaba a su lado

Desata tu fervor

Que yo se hacer

Inexplotables nudos

Como pudo se deshizo del abrazo, Moly lo miro con amargura, las lagrimas en sus ojos se asomaban, de inmediato Harry regreso al lado de su madre quien también recibió el abrazo de Moly, pero al contrario que su hijo Lily parecía desahogarse.

-¿Cómo han estado?-Pregunto finalmente Artur

-Bien-Respondió Lily sin mucho animo

-He oído que regresas hoy mismo al trabajo-Comento el señor Weasley

-Eso no esta bien cariño-Objeto Moly

-Es lo mejor no creo soportar mucho tiempo yo sola en la casa, ni Harry por eso decidimos que teníamos que regresar a lo cotidiano lo mas pronto posible-

Ten paz

Ya estas aquí

Sabré decir

Lo que quieras oír

Se sentó aun lado de la ventana mientras escuchaba el sonido del tren al partir y las voces de todos despidiéndose, miro por la ventana a su madre, no había notado lo desconsolada que se veía, se despidió de ella agitando desganadamente la mano, ella le devolvió la despedida de la misma manera y con una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro, el tren comenzó su marcha…

Te paz

Ya estas aquí

Sabré pedir

Con tono adecuado

Tendré cuidado

Siguió mirando el a su madre hasta que el movimiento la hizo perderse de su vista, dejo su mirada fija en el cristal mirando su propio reflejo que lucia igual que el de su madre

Desvió su mirada del cristal a su mano, no había nada anormal en ella pero Harry sabía que en cualquier momento volvería la extraña inscripción con alguna orden nueva

" _-No Harry-Gritaba James –No lo hagas-" _

Sentía volver a escuchar aun la voz de su padre suplicándole

"_-Es un trato hijo de Potter-"_

Y aquellas voces

Vivir

Se mezcla un error

Con otros nuevos

Que agonía

Esto es vivir

De repente comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, estaba condenado, por que no lo mato y reclamo su alma para liberar a su padre, por que no lo hizo en ese momento para poder morir junto a su padre y no solo como supondría que pasaría

Si no entregas diez

Te quitan veinte

Sin agonía

Estaba asustado, sabia que eso ocurriría cualquier día, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y una fuerte prensión sobre su pecho, no podía respirar, hablar o escuchar, estaba totalmente bloqueado por el miedo y dolor…

Ven ten paz

Ya estas aquí

Sabré decir

Lo que quieras oír

No escucho que Ron le hablaba y que Ginny le tomaba del hombro, no se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar, había serrado los ojos, no se dio cuenta de cuando Ron salio para ir a buscar ayuda

Te paz

Ya estas aquí

Sabré pedir

Lo que quieras que pida

De repente un olor de la madera de las escobas y algo florido que pudo haber olido en la Madriguera lo invadió y comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad, comenzó a abrir lo ojos para toparse con una maleza de cabellos rojizos frente a el, pudo sentir el sutil abrazo de Ginny

-Tranquilízate-Escucho que le decía –Todo estará bien-La pelirroja alzo su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del de Harry

-Yo estoy aquí, a tu lado, cuando lo necesites-

Te paz

Te paz

Te paz

El rostro de Ginny estaba a milímetros del suyo, podía contar cada peca de su nariz, sus ojos azules lo reflejaban como el mas puro espejo

Ten paz

Ya estas aquí

Sabré decir

Lo que quieras oír

-Gracias-Suspiro, Ginny le sonrió y se alejo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entro la profesora McGonagall seguida por Ron

-Esta bien señor Potter?-

-Si-Respondió este

-El señor Weasley dijo que…-

-Solo estaba algo triste profesora, tenia melancolía ya esta mejor-Respondió Ginny

McGonagall miro a la pelirroja y después al chico

-Seguro?-

-Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias por venir de todos modos-Dijo Harry frotándose la nuca

La profesora salio del compartimiento, a Harry se le hizo totalmente extraño que ella estuviera en el tren pero no quería averiguar la razón de su presencia, el resto del camino paso en total silencio, a pesar de los continuos intentos de Ginny por conversar la mirada fulminante de su hermano le impedían decir palabra alguna, cosa que Harry hubiera preferido no hiciera, pues el silencio le perforaba los oídos y lo deprimían mas, era tanto el desamor que se sentía en el ambiente que Harry se quedo dormido sin saber cuando exactamente.


End file.
